More Than A Bit Of Training
by TypicalHyphen24
Summary: Fiora was a little grumpy after her duel and decided to blow off some steam at a training ground. When she got there she met a man, then everything happened.


**This here is a one-shot to let you know I'm not dead, and that you can be angry still at me for not updating my other stories. I've written a good few number of stories, but I don't think posting them would be wise. I think this would be a first in this particular crossover category**

The sound of a steel clattering against stone echoed as the sword hit the ground, preceded by a swift schlick and gurgle sound as its handler's throat was sliced and he tried to speak. A thud sounded as he fell to his knees and a louder clang as he fell forward and the armor he wore echoed the impact. The crowd was silent for a second before it erupted into a roar of cheers and dissent.

Fiora looked up to the crowd members voicing their dissatisfaction giving them a hard glare which immediately shutting them up. She swished and flicked her rapier of any blood that tainted the gleam of the bluesteel blade and cleaned the remaining substance that stuck to it using her fallen opponent's clothing. The current still form was that of Umberto's youngest brother, Revvon, seeking vengeance, but attaining death instead. The rest of his brothers rushed up their now dead sibling with distraught looks upon their faces, but Fiora didn't catch them as she had already started walking away.

"My lady, another fine victory, but couldn't you put him out of his misery immediately? That kind of display is somewhat..." Ammdar trailed off as his sister just gave him a look that showed she had no interest in his opinion on the matter. "As you wish." He conceded. "Your weapon?" He asked holding his hand out to take her rapier.

"Not today brother, I feel a need to train right now." Fiona responded to his gesture.

"As you wish. And a reminder that you have a meeting later today to discuss our standing, with Lord Melope." Her brother reminded.

"Thank you. I'll be off then." She responded as she left the Hall of Blades to one of the Demacian training grounds.

She was feeling a bit frustrated at the moment. Every challenge outside of The League was over in the span of a few seconds, nobody provided her with a decent match and that irked her. Of course it made it easier for her to protect her family's name from being tarnished any further, but she just wanted a decent challenger. Not all of these boorish males that believe themselves to be superior, constantly looking down their nose at her, and talking behind her back. Which is why she was heading to the training ground, to blow off some steam.

She was nearing the training grounds when she heard somebody grunting and giving occasional shouts that rang in the near dusk air. She arrived at the grounds to see a lone figure attacking a wooden post set up to practice one's sword strikes. The new nightly lit techmaturgic torches helped to illuminate the area and show the man's features. He was a somewhat tall fellow somewhere closer to six feet than your average height of five-five, definitely an inch or two taller than her. He didn't have a muscular body but was more on the lean side, like a distance runner or swimmer. He had wild midnight black hair that defied gravity and hung over his face, but in its current state of being drenched in sweat it kinda fell and cowled his forehead.

He wore a forest green shirt underneath the simple leather jerkin he wore over his torso. He had simple leather gloves that helped grip his sword and prevent any blistering from using it. His legs were covered in simple black leggings with protective knee covers and a pair of beaten boots that most definitely had seen better days. There were a few holes in them. In fact his whole wardrobe was tattered and frayed, like he didn't have any other clothes. The only thing in relatively good shape was his blade, but even that seemed a bit outdated.

After inspecting the male from head to toe she inspected his form and how well his skill with the sword was, but before he took another swing he spoke.

"Are you done staring ma'am? Or should I get more comfortable?" He questioned.

Fiora was startled a bit that he sensed her there. She had been relatively quiet and he hadn't turned once in her direction, as far as she was able to tell.

"How'd you know I was here? Never mind, carry on with your drills soldier."

"Drills? Soldier? Sorry ma'am I'm not doing drills, and I am most definitely not a soldier." The man corrected, wiping his brow and finally turning to her.

Fiora got a good look at his face now. It was obviously dripping with sweat from the training he was doing. He had a goofy grin on it as he looked at her. And those eyes he looked at her with, they were an attractive baby blue that held mirth in them as he spoke. He had a deep cut across his cheek that marred the otherwise unblemished tan skin. Fiora thought he was a good looking man... she had cut down her fair share of them.

"Then why are you here? This is for soldiers only." Fiora barked, her irritation getting the best of her attitude and reasoning.

The man just inspected his sword like he didn't have a care in the world, "As it is my understanding, this is a training ground open to the public. And as for your question, I really see no reason to answer that." He smirked at her.

Fiora bristled at the man's response gripping the hilt on her weapon. "Is that really how you want to play this?" She growled, a dangerous look in her eyes. Her frustration adding to her current attitude.

The man took a good look at the woman speaking to him with thinly concealed anger. Her skin was as flawless as porcelain and a color akin to alabaster aside from her rosy cheeks and pink lips. She had a very interesting hair style her short brown silky hair interrupted by deep pink tresses that bordered her forehead. Her eyes of an ocean blue variety held a dangerous glare that was directed at him, accentuated more by the light amount of eye shadow she wore. She was very beautiful.

Her lithe body half covered by armor that was more utilitarian than flashy, but it still held a certain regal look to it. She had light armor that was marble white and covered her entire upper and middle body, with bronze colored edges around the openings in them. The spaulders made of lightly, but masterfully, crafted metal that had a cape attached to them. Her greaves a soft silver color with bronze trimming the edges along with her boots.

Her took a glance at the rapier she was gripping, with the light gauntlets she was wearing, the bell guard and an amused glint appeared in his eyes. He took up a fencing pose and held his short sword in front of him.

"En garde." He mocked.

That was it for Fiora.

She whipped her rapier out from its holster and flicked the blade forward in an attempt to catch him off guard. The man however wasn't at all taken by surprise and deflected the blow away with the flat of his blade. She knows that her current demeanor would be frowned upon, even by her, but the man was just pushing all the wrong buttons in her current state.

"It would seem someone is eager." He chuckled.

Fiora didn't dignify the comment with a response and started sending a flurry of thrusts at him, almost fast fast enough to leave after images. The man however was agile and either ducked, sidestepped, deflected, or dodged the sharp edge of the blade, smiling the whole time.

Fiora had been attacking him for near twenty minutes and was mad because she knew he was just toying with her, and he had yet to attack her. "C'mon stop playing around! Attack me!" She commanded.

The man frowned a bit, "I would never attack a woman. It goes against my principles unfortunately." He defended.

This only seemed to infuriate Fiora even more. Why would he even provoke her if he wasn't planning on fighting back?! She increased the speed of her thrusts and started throwing in some slicing motions.

The man was having a little trouble fending her off now as the workout he was just doing left him tired. The thrusting was of little concern as he already got her attack pattern for them down, but with the slashes she was randomly throwing in he was beginning to take steps back. The blows he had to deflect from her slashes were strong and he thought his sword might actually break before her rapier even chipped. Sometimes he would miss blocking the thin blade and she would cut across his jerkin, leaving new slash marks across them. He frowned as he took a quick glance to see his now shredded and tattered leather armor.

His master would not be pleased.

He decided that this situation called for him to bend his rule of attacking women, it was more of a self-defense situation anyways. He waited until she made a wide slash at him and then he made his move. Before the attack could gain any momentum he moved in and stopped it with the hilt of his sword mid swing. Fiora was caught off guard by his sudden change in tactics and was met with a straight kick to her stomach, even with armor on she could feel the strength behind the blow. She was skidded a few feet back and was momentarily stunned, but not from the attack, somewhat.

She was stunned because he actually landed a hit, even in the Hall of Blades her opponents weren't even close to touching her. But he landed a hit. And not only that, but he's been able to dodge and deflect her attacks this whole time. A smile crept onto her face, not one of happiness but of satisfaction. Finally somebody worthy enough to test her abilities. She glared at him, which would have been intimidating if not for the smile on her face.

But even that was a bit unnerving.

"What's with the smile?" The man asked. "It's seriously creeping me out. Quit it."

But Fiora just kept smiling like an idiot. This made the man a bit wary so he threw up a guard waiting for her to attack again. She wondered what his fighting style would be like? Figuring she would experience it first hand she charged at him again ready for anything he may throw at her.

 _Shlick_.

Well almost anything. She anticipated his movement from feinting to blocking to deflecting to dodging. She didn't expect him to move forward and allow her blue steel rapier to run him through and turn the blade red. She also didn't expect him to grab her waist, pulling her close enough so their faces were inches apart, and she definitely didn't expect him to whirl her around.

"Wh-" She started off but was instantly interrupted by two whistling sounds followed by two thunks.

She knew she heard that sound before but couldn't quite place her fingers on it. Then the man that was holding her firm, yet gently, spit up some blood, thankfully not on her though. She wondered why that happened when she knew the spot he was hit was nowhere near any organs or vital spots, then it hit her she knew what those sounds where. She reached around him, her fingers feeling around his muscular back, until she found what she was looking for. A shaft. An arrow shaft.

She had barely found it when he tossed them both to the side as another two arrows embedded themselves into the floor. She pulled herself up and looked over the man's side, peering through the growing darkness of night sparsely lit by the techmaturgic torches. She finally was able to see a few archers off on a parapet atop a wall not too far away. As they noticed they had been found out they redoubled their efforts and shot arrows at a faster rate. The result being more arrows shot, but at the cost of accuracy.

Fiora now aware of the danger dragged them man away to a knee high barricade located on the training ground and threw them both down as two more arrows whizzed through the spot they had just been in. She got a chance to inspect the arrows and saw they were deeply imbedded and if the craftsmanship was anything to go by the arrows were barb tipped, meaning she couldn't just pull them out without hurting the man.

"Hey! Hey! Stay with me!" She shouted slapping the mans face as he started to droop.

"Don't worry it'll take more than some arrows to drag me to the grave." The man smiled a bloody smile before coughing up more blood. "Ugh, but they sure as hell are trying."

"What's your name soldier?" Fiora asked.

"I told you lady I ain't no soldier. And it's Danny, though unless those five have a Danny-phobia I don't see how that'll help." The man now revealed to be Danny said.

"Five? But there are only three archers?" Fiora pointed out confusedly.

"Plus the two swordsmen approaching from in front of us." He gestured with his head forward.

Fiora took a glance in the direction he indicated and sure enough two swordsmen were approaching, one with a two handed broadsword, and the other with a three foot short sword and dagger in his offset hand. Fiora cursed under her breath at the situation. Normally she could take on such odds in the League, but that was only because no damage sustained carried after a battle. But in this situation she was sure to get hit by an arrow or two while dodging the broadsword and this wasn't factoring in the extra swordsman.

She noticed Danny had pulled out his sword and pointed it at the approaching enemies, she was about to make him put it back down as he was in no condition to fight, and the two swordsmen knew it as well.

What nobody expected was for Danny to toss it slightly in the air, catching it while cocking his arm back, and hurtling it like a javelin using all the strength he could manage. This caught the swordsmen off guard, especially the one with the broadsword as it speared him in the exposed area of his throat, severing his airways and spinal cord. The weight of the broadsword didn't allow him to heft and block, but it sure as hell made a loud clang as it slipped out of his lifeless fingers, followed by the armored fallen swordsman.

Danny let out another mouthful of blood due to the exertion of the action. "Well that's one down." He said playfully.

Fiora just looked at the Danny astonished, partly because of the move he just pulled off, and partly because he's cracking jokes while dying over here. She mentally cursed that she had asked her summoner to lock her powers up for the day so as not to use them in the duel.

"How can you even joke like this? Your dying." She exclaimed as an arrow pierced the wooden barrier and lodged itself between the two of them.

"What better time to crack a joke then? Besides death is never the end, it's just the beginning." He answered in a cryptically wise way.

He turned his gaze to the now wary second swordsman, who was slowly edging his way towards them. "I think it's about time that we end this. Don't worry I'll bring someone back alive for questioning."

Fiora gave him a baffled look. What could he possibly do in this state without a sword? Even she would have to be careful with the three archers. She got her answer when Danny slowly but surely started changing in a flash of light. He didn't take clothes off, in fact more seemed to be added. His simple leather jerkin was replaced by a dark black metal armor chest plate, his worn and frayed gloves replaced by silver ones that seemed to have protrusions over the knuckles. His boots turning into clean silver ones as well. His leggings seemed to take a more reflective sheen an showed of his leg muscles more, making Fiora despite the situation.

The approaching swordsman stopped when Danny had literally transformed in front of him. Danny lifted his now silver white hair and opened his eyes to reveal his baby blues replaced by neon green ones. Fiora couldn't help but marvel at the man before her, he just seemed to radiate power.

"You know sir I feel really bad that your day has to end like this. Well your day and your life, but I'll get over it eventually." Danny spoke to the frozen opponent before he raised his arm. Out of his outstretched hand came a green energy beam that pierced through the swordman's armor like tissue paper and leave a gaping hole in the chest area of the would have been assassin. The man looked down in shock for a split second before following his fallen comrades example, which was to die and crumple to the floor.

If Fiora was astonished with Danny before she was shellshocked now. Not only did he transform but he showed a high level of power with just one attack that felled his opponent. He turned to her with his green glowing eyes and an ethereal smoky trail coming from them. She should have been scared a bit as she had challenged such a powerful being not even ten minutes ago, but he just gave her a lopsided grin.

"I never caught your name by they way ma'am." He pointed out.

"It's...uh... Fiora. Fiora Laurent." She managed to remember.

"Fiora..." He rolled the name in his mouth before he smiled at her. "I like it." A light shade of pink adorned Fiora's face from his compliment. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a group of archers to take care of." He said before sinking into the ground. Fiora just stared at the spot and felt like she would pass out. She held on.

* * *

The archers atop the parapet didn't know what to do at this point. They managed to wound a target yeah, but it wasn't the one they were assigned to get rid of. Then they no longer had a clear shot on them. They were a little more confident when their other two 'associates' were approaching the couple hiding behind the small barrier, swords in hand. The archers raised their bows in case the two targets attempted to fight back or make a break for it. The drew back when they saw a small movement, but then slackened the taut bowstrings when they saw one of the swordsman fall with a sword protruding nearly all the way from their throat.

One of them became a bit skittish and wanted to retreat, but the other two barked at him to stay where he was. They reasoned that one was defenseless and the other near death.

Oh how wrong they were.

They patiently awaited for the second remaining swordsman to make a move as he was closing in a bit closer now, when he suddenly stopped. The archers saw it too a light had flashed from behind the cover the man and woman had taken, illuminated more brightly in the darker area they were hidden in. Then what happened next made them think their scared friend had the right idea, a green beam tore straight through the chest plate of the other swordsman and he fell, dead before he hit the floor.

"Fallback." The skittish archer screamed in fright.

The two saw him retreat into the inky black stairwell closest to him and disappear from sight. They were about to follow when they heard him scream accompanied by a bright green flash, its color akin to the one that killed the swordsman. How did they get here so fast? The didn't even bother pondering the question and ran to the stairwell on the other side of the walkway. They were almost at the door when it glowed as well, but a bright blue. They skidded to a halt when the door and the wall it was embedded in became encased in ice. The two were scared shitless at this point, this was not how the plan was supposed to go down.

Follow girl.

Shoot girl.

Kill girl.

Get money.

Relax at bar.

Simple job? Yeah.

Reality? They were fucked.

The one closest to the door was suddenly blown backwards from a some unseen force to the face giving him a broken nose and knocking out his front teeth. The other one watched as his partner fell to the floor clutching his face, moaning out in pain. He looked back at the door and was surprised, shocked, and most of all scared, to see somebody was standing in the previously empty space.

"So you two were hired to kill her huh?" Danny said with a vibrational voice.

The archer was too frightened to move, let alone reply.

"You know I don't take to kindly to people trying to hurt others, especially if they hurt me in the process." He said coldly. Quite literally to the area around him started to frost over. He reached behind him and produced the two arrows that were previously lodged within him. He showed them to the archer before he powered up his hand and vaporized the sharp projectiles.

"Now one of you will have to answer for this assassination attempt, the other... well let's just say that you won't be getting any more jobs for a long time. Now then who-" Danny was interrupted.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know! I'll cooperate! Just please don't kill me!" The one with the broken nose and missing teeth shouted out, begging for mercy.

Danny smirked coldly, "Well seems we have a volunteer."

The standing soldier got so scared, paling at those words, his legs couldn't support him no more and he fell to his knees. He paled even further when Danny created a sword seemingly out of thin air. The sword was an ice blue three foot sword with swirls of green energy moving along the surface. Danny slowly, agonizingly slowly, made his way towards them, making it all that more unbearable for the archer who thought his life was about to end. Danny passed him and the soldier thought he was about to get run through or beheaded from behind, which made it all the more nerve-racking. He closed his eyes and waited for his inevitable end, and then there was a scream.

"I don't like being interrupted." Danny stated.

The soldier turned around to see the sword embedded in the other archer, well ex-archer. Then looked at the calm face of Danny who turned back to him and gave a smirk that sent chills down his spine.

"Well it looks like its your lucky day." Danny congratulated him.

The archer fainted from the combined shock and fear Danny had just put him through, and if the growing stain was anything to go by, he pissed himself. Danny just shrugged and lifted him up, careful not to touch any of the soiled parts of his leggings.

* * *

Fiora waited patiently behind the cover waiting for Danny to come back. Occasionally she heard a scream from the direction of where the archers were positioned, but then it became quiet once again like they were never there. She doubted that any of those screams were from Danny, but she knew he would be the cause of them. He was taking his sweet time though, she decided another two minutes and she was going after him.

"Hey there, miss me?"

Fiora was startled as Danny announced his presence, she looked up towards the source of the voice and was surprised to see Danny floating there with someone being held in an uncomfortable position on his arm.

"You can fly?" Fiora asked shocked.

"Only in certain situations, but yes I can fly. Jealous?" Danny asked with a smirk as he touched down, and hefted the soldier roughly to the floor.

Fiora noted he had handcuffs around him that seemed to be made of ice. "Not really, I prefer to keep my feet on the ground. Your handiwork I presume?" She asked gesturing to the handcuffs.

Danny chuckled and placed his hands together slowly taking them apart as he formed a rose composed of ice. "What do you think?" He asked as he held it out to her.

Fiora took the rose that was barely slightly cold to the touch and marveled at the smoothness of the bloomed part of the flower. "It's beautiful."

"I think it matches you perfectly then." Danny complimented. Fiora blushed and was going to say something but Danny continued speaking. "Well I would love stay with you and your would have been assassin, but it's late and my master would not be pleased with me being gone so long. I bid you adieu Ms. Fiora Laurent." He bowed and floated away being flying off overhead.

Fiora just watched as he flew away but lost sight quickly as he was moving pretty fast, and then went invisible. "That man sure is not in short supply of surprises is he?" Fiora mused to herself as she looked at the rose and twirled it between her fingers. A groan from behind her pulled her from her musings and reminded her that she was nearly killed, and that Danny left her to deal with it all by herself. She kicked the down mercenary in the head in a small bout of anger making her feel better, before she started dragging him away.

* * *

She had the mercenary placed in one of the prison cells until she could interrogate him later, right now she had a meeting with a Lord Merope. Merope was a short, rotund, and jolly noble. She didn't really know where House Laurent stood with the man, but she was hoping he was leaning more in their favor than against it. She entered the conference room to find the lord sitting on a small couch drinking a bit of wine and eating a piece of fruit. He seemed to have heard her enter as he shifted his gaze towards her.

"Ah Miss Laurent. Good to see you." He bowed to her.

She bowed back. "Lord Merope. Good to see you as well."

"Now then lets cut through the bureaucracies shall we? Your not much for traditional means and I have a date with the missus in a little while." He stated, which actually shocked Fiora.

"Alright then. As you know due to my father's actions House Laurent has fallen out of the grace and favor of many other Houses. I called this meeting between us to see where we stood with you, and if we are out of your favor to know if it would be possible to restore it?" Fiora explained.

Lord Merope let out a short chortle at her explanation. "Miss Laurent in the case of me, you need not worry. You proved your honor when you had the will and determination to redeem yourself in the duel with your father. My condolences by the way."

"Accepted, but it was his own doing that led to that outcome."

"Nevertheless, you are ok in my book. And to show that I truly mean this I have a new servant for you. YOU MAY ENTER! Please excuse his state, but it would seem he had gotten into a bit of a scuffle on his way here." Lord Merope apologized.

Fiora gave him a questioning look but dropped it when the door opened to reveal a tall man with a beat up jerkin. "Danny this is Lady Laurent, you are now put into her service." Lord Merope announced and ordered.

"Yes m'Lord." Danny turned to Fiora. "It is an honor to work for you Lady Laurent. I am Danny Fenton at your service." Danny bowed.

Fiora nodded at the gesture her face betraying no emotions, but in her mind she was wondering what plan the gods had made to pull this together. This man was strong, skilled, and full of surprises (as proven once again), and now he was under her employ. She wondered what else may she discover or he reveal over the years as she would definitely keep him close by.

"Now then if you'll excuse me Lady Laurent, I have a hot date to get to. Oh a few words of advice, keep this one close he may not look it but he always seems to have an ace up his sleeve." Merope whispered the last part.

Fiora inwardly smiled, "I'll be sure to remember that. It was good seeing you Lord Merope."

"As to you Lady Laurent. Danny do try and not cause any excess trouble for your new lady." Lord Merope chided as he left.

"As you wish m'Lord." Danny said as he closed the door.

The two were now alone together in the room and Danny was feeling a bit awkward. Fiora however had no such unease as she strode up to him.

"I-" was all Danny was able to get out as Fiora gave him a slap. Danny held his cheek as she stared at him

"That was for leaving me to deal with the urine covered archer." Then she gave him a small kiss on his other cheek making them both blush. "That was a thank you for the rose." She mumbled.

Danny smiled at that, she was really cute when she was embarrassed. He already liked his new Lady.

"Now then Danny come along. I have a prisoner to interrogate about a recent attempt on my life, and I believe you would enjoy helping me with this task." Fiora smirked.

Danny smiled wide. He would most definitely enjoy working here. "You bet. I have a few new scars that I want to 'thank' him for." Danny said with a devilish grin.

Fiora just nodded and wondered if maybe she could feel those scars someday, but for now they had an interrogation to get to.

Danny opened the door and bowed, "After milady."

Well he still remembers his place at least. Maybe it won't always be so.

 **And done. So what did you think I need details people. Review!**


End file.
